Harry Potter and the Phoenix Song
by horcrux hunter
Summary: Harry and his friends begin the searching for the remaining horcruxes, but with their greatest protector gone where do they start. My version of Book 7
1. A Birthday Visitor and Unexpected Guest

_**Harry Potter and the Phoenix Song**_

**Chapter one: Birthday visitor and unexpected guests**

Number Four Privet Drive appeared to be as normal as anyone could hope. Its yard was uniformly trimmed. The vehicle in the drive was meticulously washed. There was nothing in its appearance to set it apart from any other home. However it wasn't any other home. For in this home lived a very remarkable boy. This was the home of Harry Potter. For years it has been widely believed (thanks mostly to Harry's uncle Vernon) that Harry was a student at St. Brutus's Center for Criminally Incurable Boys. The truth was, Harry was a student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also one of the most famous people in his world, thanks largely to the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The scar was a physical reminder of the dark wizard that had murdered Harry's parents, and whom Harry had faced himself several times.

Harry sat in his room watching his clock. It was 11:58, and in two minutes he would turn seventeen. While turning seventeen would be important to any boy, it was probably more so to Harry Potter. In the wizarding world one comes of age at seventeen. But more importantly Harry knew the protection given to him by his mother almost sixteen years ago would leave him at the stroke of midnight. Harry heard the sound of footsteps approaching his bedroom door. He turned as the door opened to reveal a girl with very bushy brown hair. "It's time," she said.

On the end of Privet drive a loud crack echoed through the night air. A tall thin man wearing a long cloak had just apperrated onto the street. Under normal circumstances he would have sent one of his followers, his Death Eaters, to dispose of a mere boy. However, these were not normal circumstances. This boy had managed to evade him four times in the past. It was his duty, his right, his destiny to be rid of him personally.

The cloaked figure slowly approached the door. The clock the house flashed midnight. He cautiously moved his hand to the door. As his fingers made contact with the handle a wretched smile inched across his face. He was about to fulfill the prophecy and achieve his goal. He would be unstoppable. Pulling out his wand the man walked into the house searching for his prey. After several minutes of searching frustration was beginning to set in. Finally he found his way to Harry's room.

The room, like the rest of the house, was deserted. Anger boiled inside of the man. It was at this point there was a popping sound and a scarlet feather appeared from nowhere. It had attached to it a letter addressed to a man named Tom Riddle. The man reached for the letter and opened it.

_Dear Tom,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there to greet you. _

_Being my birthday I decided to go out tonight._

_Trust me I'll be seeing you very soon._

_That meeting however will be on my terms._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

Rage filled the man's soul. The Potter boy had escaped again. Leaving the home Tom could not contain the emotions any longer. With a scream of rage the house exploded. People began to run from their homes to see what had caused the disturbance. He did not care. Lord Voldemort was furious.

Harry's scar gave a jolt of pain. He instinctively put his hand over it before smirking at the girl who entered the room moments before. "Harry, did it work?' Hermione asked. "Yeah it worked" he responded. "I knew it would" said a third voice approaching behind Hermione. This voice belonged to Ron Weasley. Harry's best friend. "I mean it had to didn't it?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick glance before throwing the pillows off Harry's bed at Ron. Harry had been staying at number 12 Grimmauld place since the second week of summer. He stayed on Privet Drive long enough to both ensure the protection in place on himself would remain intact till his birthday and attempt to convince the Dursleys that they had to be out of the house by the time Harry came of age. Of course the latter had proved nearly impossible to the point where Harry eventually just stunned his family and entrusted them to the Order. He knew he had broken wizarding law by performing magic before he was seventeen, but at this point that didn't matter to him. He was gone before the letter from the ministry arrived, and frankly he didn't care anyway. The ministry was not exactly Harry's favorite group of people and the truth was he had more important things to worry about. Harry let his mind wonder on these things for the next few moments before turning to his two best friends and wishing them a goodnight. Very soon Harry would have to begin his journey. He just didn't know where to begin.

Hermione came busting into Harry's room early the next morning. "Professor McGonagall is here to see you." "McGonagall," replied Harry wearily, "what does she want." He dressed quickly and went downstairs. When Harry entered the room he could tell by the solemn expression on the professor's face this was no social call. "Potter," she began, "not long after Albus's death his will was read to a select few." Professor McGonagall's voice was beginning to falter as she spoke. Harry pretended he had not noticed as she continued. "In it you are mentioned twice. First you and your confidants are to have uninterrupted access to all areas of Hogwarts, including the headmaster's office if convenient to its current occupant. And before you ask Potter, yes that will be me." Harry allowed himself to smile. This statement also meant they would be allowing the school to remain open. "This is to be in effect immediately and remain so until you-know-who has been defeated. Secondly, Professor Dumbledore has left you his pensieve. You may collect it at your convenience." It was several long moments before Harry spoke. Beyond the fact that Dumbledore was wishing Harry to have access to the school, he had left him the most valuable and personal thing he owned. His memories. "Thank you, Professor. I will come today to get the pensieve. And thank you for allowing me access to the school." Professor McGonagall began to speak again. "If I can ask Potter, why would Albus need to allow you access to the school if you are coming back for lessons in a few weeks anyway?" Harry knew this moment was coming. He braced himself. "I'm not coming back, ma'am. Neither are Ron or Hermione." He could guess the next question and cut her off before she spoke. "I'm sorry; Professor, but I can't tell you why. It was between Dumbledore and me and I can't betray that trust." The stern old witch's face began to soften. "Harry, I understand that you feel a certain responsibility to continue with whatever it was you and Albus began. However, I must say I do not believe the headmaster would have wanted you to discontinue your education whatever the tasks before you are. And I don't suppose you are going to tell me why the two of you left the school that night?"

"No, Professor I'm afraid I can't. There are things going on out there that only I can handle." Harry could tell by the look on McGonagall's face that this response would not do. He took a deep breath. He had told Prime Minister Scrimgeour, he may as well tell his head of house. Turning his back he said, "Professor, the Daily Prophet is right. I am the chosen one." There was a sharp intake of air as McGonagall seemed to have the air taken out of her. Harry could have guessed her reaction before he turned around. For more than a moment she seemed to have lost all concentration. Her eyes began to fill with tears as her hand began to twitch. This lasted only a moment before she regained her composure.

"Surely, Harry, you can see why you would need to come back to complete your education. I mean you must realize that only a fully qualified wizard can defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Besides with all the extra security that will be around the school it will be where you are safest." She seemed to struggle with her words. Harry had known this would not be an easy conversation, and unfortunately he was correct.

"Professor, a fully qualified wizard can't beat Tom. But I can. It all has to do with the prophecy that was destroyed at the ministry." Harry paused briefly. He wanted to pick his words carefully. He did not want to let Professor McGonagall believe this was a decision he came to lightly. "Tom knows about the prophecy. He wants to get to me before I get to him. Believe me Hogwarts is safer without me there." There were now tears streaming down the face of Minerva McGonagall. She looked as though she wanted to argue, but she couldn't find the words. Inside she was a stew of emotions. She wanted to yell at Harry about how badly he needed to finish his education, to go out herself and kill Voldemort herself for inflicting so much pain on this boy, and to just hold Harry in her arms and tell him it would be alright. Outside she was in shock. She couldn't do any of those things. All she could do was stare at this boy, no this man she said to herself, that had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders.

Finally words found her, "What can I do?"

Harry considered this for a moment before he spoke. "For now there are two things I am going to ask of you. First, please allow Dumbledore's wishes for me to be fulfilled." Professor McGonagall nodded. "Of course," she muttered. "Second," Harry continued, "do not tell Ron's parents he isn't returning to school. Hermione told hers and they understood. Ron's will to eventually. But he wanted to wait until after Bill and Fleur's wedding to tell them so they could have one more worry free day."

"As you wish, Potter," she replied.

"Professor, please, call me Harry," he said with a slight smile.

"Only if you call me Minerva."

Harry thought for a moment before replying. "I'll see you this afternoon to collect the pensieve

…Minerva." Now he was definitely smiling.


	2. Conversations and Confrontations

Harry walked down the hall of Grimmauld place deep in thought over what had just transpired. Dumbledore's memories were now his. "Well," thought Harry to himself, "I guess I know where to start now." He knocked before returning to the room he had left Ron and Hermione in. Since they finally admitted their feelings for each other, Harry was trying to give them as much space as possible. This time though Harry felt that his inheritance from Dumblebore was more important than whatever those two could be doing behind closed doors.

"AHEM" Harry cleared his throat loudly. He had walked in on exactly what he thought he would. Hermione jumped and Ron became so red that Harry could not tell where his face ended and his hair began. Outwardly smiling at his two companions Harry could not help but let his mind wonder to Ron's sister Ginny. If Harry had not known about the prophecy, if Voldemort had just chosen Neville instead, then Harry would not have had to let go of his relationship with the fiery red head. This isn't the time he told himself. Shaking the cobwebs from his head he recounted the events of the last few minutes to his friends.

Hermione was staring at him in awe. The knowledge of what Dumbledore had left to Harry seemed to leave her speechless. Ron was the first to speak. "So when are you picking the pensieve up?" Harry explained to Ron that he was meeting McGonagall later that afternoon.

"Do you want us to come with you, or do you just want to meet us at the Burrow later?" Hermione asked. It hadn't crossed his mind to ask them to come with him on this errand. He felt somehow that this as a very solemn event and wanted to face it alone. "You two go ahead," he said. "Ron tell your mother I'll be there to help later. There is no way I'd miss this wedding" With that being said the trio began to pack all of their belongings. Harry had remained surprisingly organized since coming to Grimmauld place. He spent most of his time talking with members of the Order or meeting with the Order's new leader, Remus Lupin.

_As he packed he remembered the talk he and Lupin had the day Remus took over. "Congratulations, Professor. I'm glad the order is in good hands," Harry said shaking his former teacher's hand. "Harry," Remus started, "I am not your teacher anymore. Nor have I been for a very long time. I would be honored if you would call me something besides 'Professor'" Harry eyed Lupin for a moment. "Ok then," he said. "I'll call you Moony." Remus let out a laugh. "That would be an honor." The two friends looked at each other for a moment before continuing. It was Moony that broke the silence. "I was just glad the Order would still have me. I was afraid that since Fenrir saw me fighting opposite him at the school they would have no use for me." _

"_Well, Moony, I guess you were wrong." Harry said._

"_Yes I suppose so." Lupin was eying Harry as though something was on his mind. "Harry, I want my first official act as the new leader of the Order to be inducting you and your friends in." Harry was only surprised momentarily. He knew eventually that membership would be offered to him, Ron, and Hermione."I'm sorry Moony, we have to decline." "But why Harry? I thought you wanted to help in the fight against Voldemort."_

_Harry considered for a moment. Before him was the closest thing to a father figure he had. He knew he could confide in Remus, and that's what he did. Letting loose all secrets, he let everything out. By the time Harry had finished, Remus knew about the prophecy, the horcruxes, and what Harry knew he had to do. After allowing all this to settle in for a moment Harry began again, "So you see Moony, I have a different direction to take than the Order. But trust me, in the end we'll bring Tom and his followers down together." It was at this moment that Remus Lupin had a startling realization. This was no longer a young boy in front of him. This was the son of James Potter. The Godson of Sirius Black. This was the savior of the wizarding world. "I understand Harry and you have the Order's full support and my oath of secrecy. That being said," Mooney continued, " May I ask,why have you been referring to Voldemort as Tom lately?" This was one question Harry had been wanting to be asked. "You see Moony, every meeting I have had with Tom has been on his terms. Every time I've been in his presence I have been unprepared. I've learned that Tom has a deep need to be in control of everything. He didn't like his muggle father's name, so he rearranged it and began to have his followers call him Voldemort. I'm not doing anything on his terms anymore. I am taking control. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Not 'Lord Voldemort', not You-Know-Who, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Just plain old Tom Riddle. 'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself' right? Remus was positively beaming at Harry "Right"_

Harry had noticed a distinct change in Moony's appearance over the last several weeks. He smiled more and he appeared to be taking better care of himself. At first Harry thought this may be a result of Remus realizing how much respect his fellow Order members had for him. Thinking more on the subject, he realized it was more likely the effects of a certain young auror with bubble-gum pink hair. "He deserves to smile," Harry thought as he finished packing. He left his room to meet Ron and Hermione downstairs.

Once Harry got his trunk into the entrance hall, Hermione took her wand out and immediately shrank all three of their trunks. Harry began to bend over to get his when Ron stopped him. "Here, Mate, I'll take that for you. I'll have it in my room at the Burrow," he said. "Thanks, Ron, that will be a big help. Give your mother my love and tell her I'll be there shortly." With that there were three loud cracks as each of the trio disappearated.

With a crack Harry appeared outside of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. He had decided to arrive here simply because he felt he would enjoy the walk. The sound of his apparition caught the attention of the attractive barmaid as she was cleaning the pub. She looked out the door and saw Harry standing there. Harry was used to being stared at, but this was different. He could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. At first, he couldn't understand why Madam Rosmerta would react to him in such a way. Then it hit him. He had not spoken to her since the night of Dumbledore's death. It was that night that they had discovered she had been under the Imperius curse during most of the term helping Draco Malfoy try to kill the headmaster.

Madam Rosmerta only hesitated a moment before moving from the doorway. At first, she approached Harry slowly. About halfway there she quickened her pace. When she got within a couple of feet from Harry her knees seemed to give way. She collapsed sobbing uncontrollably at his feet. Harry did not know how to respond.. In front of him was a woman he in no way blamed for the death of his mentor. He knew she was under the control of the young death eater. This caused an old anger to come to rise within Harry. Not anger at the woman in front of him, anger at Voldemort. Rosmerta gripped the sides of Harry's shirt. Where a moment ago he had gotten lost in his hatred of Tom Riddle, now he was filled with pity for the soul in front of him. Finally she broke the silence between them. "Please forgive me Harry, Please I'm so sorry" She continued crying. "Madam Rosmerta," Harry began, "there is no need for forgiveness. You didn't know what you were doing. No one can blame you." The pretty barmaid looked into Harry's eyes for several moments as though she was trying to decided if he was being honest or just nice. Harry dropped to his knees in front of her so they were face to face. "It's okay," he said. She knew he meant it. Unable to hold herself upright any longer she collapsed into his arms. "Thank you," she said.

Harry spent quite some time at the Three Broomsticks. He helped Madam Rosmerta in and settled her in a chair. They talked for several minutes about Dumbledore, exchanging humorous stories about their mutual friend. Before he left, Harry promised Rosmerta he would visit again as soon as possible. He then began the walk to Hogwarts. He paused at the entrance to the grounds to look across the grounds. It had only been a few weeks since the duel with Snape at the gates. Vivid images jumped into his mind: Dumbledoor falling, Hagrid's hut on fire, the howls of Fang, and finally Severus Snape taunting him during their duel. In retrospect it almost seemed to Harry that Snape was trying to teach him that night. But he knew better. He knew Snape was just toying with him. Deep down he hoped he ran into Snape on his way to Tom. He would not be teased again. As Harry stared across the grounds he noticed that there were no signs of the battle. Hagrid's hut had been repaired. The only thing noticeably different about the campus was the white tomb on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. This was the resting place of Albus Dumbledore.

Walking toward the entrance of the castle, Harry could not help but look at the tomb. It seemed surreal that in there lay the greatest wizard to ever live. Harry heard a rustle in the trees near the tomb. He looked up just in time to see a small flame fading. It was the same type of flame he saw when Fawkes the Phoenix would appear or disappear. He figured it made sense that Fawkes would come near Dumbledore's tomb, but the bird had always been sort of attached to Harry. Why didn't it come over to greet him. Without realizing it, Harry had walked through the entrance and was approaching the great hall when he was startled by the sound of feet running toward him. "Harry Potter!" he heard yelled in a familiar shrill voice. He turned around just in time to see a small sweater clad figure spring at him and knock him to the ground. "Hello, Dobby," he said.


	3. First Steps

**Chapter 3: First steps**

Harry met Dobby in just prior to his second year at Hogwarts. In that time he had grown used to the house elves enthusiastic greetings. "Harry Potter, sir," began Dobby. "I is hoping to see you when you and your friends return from your break sir. But Dobby is very happy to see you now." Harry smiled at the elf. "I am very happy to see you too Dobby." Replied Harry before a question popped into his mind. "Dobby, what are you doing out here? I mean I thought the house elves only came out at night to clean the dormitories." "Well yes, Harry Potter sir, that is true during while you and your friends are here. But during the summer sir we is coming out all the time to get the school ready." Harry thought about this for a moment. He could not help but think that Hermione would love to see all the house elves roaming the halls. The thought was interrupted by Dobby's next sentence. "Besides Dobby doesn't work at Hogwarts anymore, sir." "WHAT?" exclaimed Harry. "But what happened? You didn't get sacked, did you?" "Dobby doesn't know where to start, sir," he began. "You see, Harry Potter, while Dobby was cleaning the office of the Headmistress he overheard her talking to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. I hear them say Harry Potter's name so I listen very close. I hear her say that Harry Potter and his friends are not coming back to Hogwarts this year. She tells the picture they is going to finish what Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore started. Dobby does not believe his ears. He asks her headmistress if it is true. She says it is and Dobby immediately resigns to go find Harry Potter and help him. I was just about to leave the castle sir when I saw you in the entrance." Somewhere inside, Harry smiled. This creature in front of him had shown him more loyalty and love than any of his real family had ever tried to. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment of silence. "Where I'm going Dobby is dangerous and I can't put you in that danger." "Harry Potter has always been a noble wizard. But Dobby wants to help." Harry thought for a second. Suddenly a fantastic thought occurred to him. "Okay Dobby. I'll tell you how you can help. My friend Ron's brother is getting married. I want you to go help Mrs. Weasley with the wedding preparations. After I am done with my quest we will talk about you coming to live with me." Harry could tell by the look in Dobby's eyes this was going to be agreeable. "However Dobby there are some conditions to this agreement. First, I will pay your wages out of my vaults. But you must not tell anyone that. Second you will take an extra day off a month during which you will get away and enjoy yourself however you please. Do you agree?" Dobby agreed immediately. "Good." said Harry. "in that case I will see you at the Burrow." With that being said Dobby disapperated and Harry was alone in the hallway.

As Harry made his way to the headmistresses' office a thought crossed his mind. Dobby had just appearated inside Hogwarts. He had known Dobby for five years and now that he was thinking about it he had seen him do it several times. Harry decided he would ask Hermione why this was possible and continued on his way. This new revelation was still on his mind when he found him self face to face with Professor McGonnagall. "Harry," she began, "are you ready for this?" He started to reply yes, but suddenly he wasn't sure. Inside he knew he had to do it, but he could not force himself to say yes. The headmistress placed her hand on his shoulder,"Take your time, I am going to check on the preparations for the upcoming year." She looked at him for a moment before smiling and saying "the password is chocolate frogs." Harry smiled at this to. He remembered Dumbledore's great fondness for sweets. The thought seemed to strengthen him. Looking into the gargoyles eyes, he took a deep breath and said the password. The gargoyle slid to the side and the familiar spiral steps began to ascend. Harry stepped on and made his way up.

The first thing Harry noticed was that the office still looked exactly as it did the night of the attack on the school. All of Dumbledore's instruments were still there. Harry wondered if they were useful to Minerva or if she just did not have the heart to get rid of them. He gazed around at the portraits of the previous occupants of the office. All of them were feigning sleep as normal. But none of the sleeping portraits mattered to Harry. He was staring transfixed at the newest painting in the room, Albus Dumbledore himself, when a thought occurred to him. "Professor," he said aloud. There was no response. "Professor!" Again there was no response. "Professor Dumbledore!" By this time Harry was yelling. The picture jumped. "Hello Harry," came the kind and familiar voice. "I do apologize," began the painting, "you see when you said professor I of course assumed you were speaking to someone else, as I am no longer a the headmaster or a professor." Inside Harry thought that speaking to the picture should have unnerved him. Instead it was quite the opposite. The calm face he had spoken to so many times had a calming effect on him, and although he had a million questions he wanted to ask Dumbledore he found himself speechless. "Harry," said the hanging,"do not get yourself overly excited. I am merely an imprint, a shadow if you will, of the Albus Dumbledore that you know. Regretfully, I cannot be much help to you as I have very few of the memories that will be required to help you." Harry immediately felt his heart sink. Dumbledore however continued, "I am afraid that my true self attempted to keep his mind clear of as many things concerning Tom Riddle as possible. He siphoned his mind regularly and kept the vials with his memories in very safe places. He did this in case something happened to him before the fall of Riddle. If the circumstances arose someone else could possibly put his memories to good use." Harry stared at the picture for a moment. All questions but one had been driven from his mind. "Where do I find these memories?" The former headmaster smiled at Harry, "You will find them both in the care of people who I trusted beyond all others and in places that hold special meaning for me."

"Professor," Harry began before the painting interrupted "Harry, I am no longer a professor at your school. Please call me Albus." Harry nodded respectfully at his mentor. "Albus," he paused before continuing, "what will these memories show me?" "My dear boy," said Albus. "They will show you everything I ever wanted to teach you. I am not there to how you magic anymore, however you will get to watch me train first hand. I have clues as to the locations of the other Horcruxes. These I will pass on. Finally, I am sure you have questioned many times my trust of a certain teacher. I will explain why I trust, and no Harry I did mean trust not trusted, Severus Snape." Harry did not know what to say. "Now Harry I insist on giving you your first clue so you may begin your journey." Harry's ears perked up. He was ready. "I believe you are familiar with the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade." The young wizard nodded. "Good, " said Albus. "Am I also correct in saying you find the bartender very...familiar." Again Harry shook his head. "Very good." The painting was smiling mischievously at Harry now. "Approach the bartender and tell him you collect chocolate frog cards. I am sure will love to tell you his tale. I will get Minerva to take your pensieve to Grimmuald Place." Instinctively Harry got up to leave. He suddenly realized that he did not say goodbye to the painting. But when he turned to do so Albus Dumbledore was "asleep."


	4. My Brother's Keeper

Harry suddenly felt a great sense of adventure overtake him. He opened the door to of the headmistress's office and ran down the spiraling staircase. As the gargoyle jumped aside, Harry jumped out of the stairs nearly knocking over a waiting Professor McGonnagall. "Harry," she said startled. "where are you off to so quickly?" "I'm sorry, Professor, but I've no time to explain." He panted. "Albus's portrait will fill you in." With that Harry took off at a jog towards the entrance hall. It was then he remembered he was supposed to meet his friends at the Burrow. Abruptly he turned around and called to the Headmistress. "Minerva, could you send word to the Burrow for me that I may not be there today?" McGonnagall knew that it was no use to ask the young man why. "Of course I will, Potter, of course." The two turned and parted ways. Miverva to speak with Dumbledore's portrait, Harry to find out who the bartender is.

Harry quickly made his way to the front gates. As soon as he was outside the school grounds he disappearated to the Hog's Head. When he opened the door and looked around, he realized that almost nothing had changed since he came here in his fifth year. The only real difference in Harry's mind was that more dust had collected over the years. Light from outside flooded the pub. The entire place seemed deserted except for the bartender, who was wiping a dirty glass with a dirty towel. "Good," thought Harry. "No one to bother me." He approached the familiar looking figure behind the bar. The old wizard barely looked up, "What can I do for you?" Harry cleared his throat. "I collect chocolate frog cards." "Do you now?" Came the reply. "I do too. In fact," the man continued, "first one I ever got was Albus Dumbledore." Harry was surprised to see the man look up at him and smile. "Well," he said, "I know your name, Harry, I guess I should introduce myself." Harry subconsciously held his breath. "My name is Aberforth Dumbledore."

Harry's mind was reeling. He stared at the man in awe. Suddenly it occurred to Harry why the man was familiar. When Harry had met the DA for the first time in the Hog's Head was the first time he had laid eyes on the familiar looking bartender. It was not, however, the first time he had seen the man. The first time he had seen him was in a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix that Mad-eye had shown to him. "So this is why the headmaster would sneak into town and have a drink here," thought Harry. Thinking more on it he remembered seeing the bartender at the funeral also. "Harry," said Aberforth gently. "I think we have things to discuss." Harry simply shook his head. He had hundreds of questions for the man in front of him, but unfortunately his voice seemed to not work again. "Give me just one moment, Harry, I need to lock up." With that Aberforth waved his wand at the door, locking it and turning the open sign so that it read close.

Aberforth got two butterbeers from behind the counter and made his way to a nearby table. "Well," he began, "are you going to join me?" Harry sat down across from Aberforth. "Harry, I have heard a great deal of you from Albus. Even now his imprint speads highly of you" The young man still sat staring in silence. "You know Mr. Potter, it will be a boring conversation indeed if you do not help with a least a small percentage of it." Harry's voice finally caught up with his mind. "Your brother's picture told me to come see you about some memories he left in your possession." Harry stated. "Right to the point, I see Harry." Said Aberforth with a smile. "I am going to give you one of Albus's memories and one of mine." Putting his wand to his temple Aberforth extracted a silver string from his mind and place it in a vial he pulled from his pocket. He pulled a second vial from another pocket in his robes. "My brother's memory will show you why he chose to fight evil. My memory will let you watch my brother begin his training, as I dueled him many times when we were younger. Well until it became to easy for him to defeat me." With this said Aberforth stood abruptly. "You had better go and get started Harry. There are many more places for you to visit with many more memories. This war must end Harry." There was a tear in the old man's eye. "The deaths must stop. Your next clue lies with Alastor Moody. Albus trusted him more than any man on earth." Harry started to leave, suddenly a burning question jumped to his mind. "Aberforth," he said before exiting, "Have you ever heard of someone with the initials R.A.B.?" "R.A.B.?" The old bartender pondered this for a second. "No Harry, I am afraid not." With this Harry turned and left for his next destination.

Harry left and immediately appearated to Grimmauld Place. He was hoping Mad-eye would be at headquarters. Unfortunately he was not so lucky. This is when it occurred to Harry that he had no idea how to find the former auror. Harry was so deep in thought about this that he did not notice the barn owl come in through an open window. He paid not attention to the bird as it landed on the table next to him. It wasn't until the owl began pecking at Harry's jeans that he took notice. The letter in its beak was addressed to him. It was a thin scribbled writing and contained a very simple message:

Potter,

The Leaky Cauldron. 5 minutes.

A.M.

"Well," thought Harry, "that simplifies that." Before leaving for the Leaky Cauldron, Harry took the memories he received from Aberforth and placed them in his room beside the pensieve. Without waiting another second, he appearated to meet Mad-Eye. The Leaky Cauldron was just as deserted as the last time Harry had been there. The bartender Tom normally greeted Harry with a toothy grin. Today, Tom stood in awe. "Daily Prophet must still be writing things about me," thought Harry. "Can I get you anything Mr. Potter?" asked Tom. "No, Tom, thank you." Harry began. " I'm actually here to meet..." Suddenly a growling voice interrupted him. "Potter." Mad-eye Moody had entered.

Mad-Eye had Harry follow him into a private room in the back of the bar. Harry had not had many conversations with the auror and really did not know where to begin. Just as he was about to speak, Mad-Eye took the initiative. "No time for small talk, Potter. You never know when you might be interrupted." Moody looked at the door as he said this. Almost as though he expected someone to really walk-in at any second. Immediately Moody took out a smile glass vile. "Here," he said. "I don't know what's on it. I wouldn't let Dumbledoor tell me in case I was ever taken by Death Eaters." Harry nodded his head. He was about to ask the older wizard if this was the last memory or if there was another somewhere. Once again Alastor Moody spoke before Harry had a chance to. "I don't know how many more there are. But if you just go back to Grimmauld Place I think the next one will find you. I wouldn't let Dumbledoor tell me its location either. Alastor Moody stood up to walk out the door. He stopped in the entranceway and turned toward Harry. "Constant vigilance, Potter" he said. And with that, before Harry had said one word in the conversation, Mad-Eye Moody was gone.


	5. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Harry returned to Grimmauld place full of excitement over the memories in his possession. For the first time all summer he felt like he had finally found his path. He ran directly to his room and immediately a smile widened on his face. McGonnagall had not let him down. On his night stand sat the pensieve left to him by Dumbledore. He stared almost in awe at the memories he had removed from his pockets. His mind was racing to decide which one to view first. He chose the first one Aberforth gave to him. In his hands was the reason Dumbledore took the path that led to the defeat of Grindewald. Harry poured the memory into the pensieve and dipped his head in.

_Harry found himself inside of Honeyduke's. He could tell they were about to close. There was a man working the counter that he did not recognize at first. The man was tall with red hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. At first Harry wondered if the man could be related to the Weasleys. A voice from somewhere in the back of the store answered the questions for him. "Albus," cried the voice, "I'll finish up. You run along to your family. I mean it is your birthday and I bet that wonderful wife of yours has supper waiting." "Thank you Mr. Honeyduke. I appreciate that" replied the young Albus Dumbledore. Harry allowed himself to get closer to the man he would one day know. Now that he knew his identity he saw the face he admired so much. The lines that worry and age had placed around his eyes were gone. There was a spring in his step that told the world he was young and in love. As Harry looked he saw the one thing that would prove to him that it was the same Albus Dumbledore. He saw that mischievous grin. The same one a little boy gets when he is caught doing something wrong. _

_Harry followed Dumbledore into a nearby shop. They were only in there long enough for Albus to pick up a package for his wife. Once outside the shop Dumbledore appearated. Harry had never appearated in a memory before and found the experience odd. It was as if the world around him completely disappeared for a moment and suddenly returned. When things came back into focus he turned toward the future headmaster. There was a look of horror on Albus Dumbledore's face. Turning his gaze to the house in front of him, Harry suddenly understood why. Smoke was flowing from the windows. The home was nearly demolished. Dumbledore rushed toward the wreckage. "Adonna, Adonna," he cried. "Adonna can you hear me?" He was searching for his wife and Harry knew it. Harry stood transfixed on the image of his mentor looking so vulnerable. He stretched his arms out, desprately wanting to help his friend. Just as it hit Harry that he could not help, Dumbledore's search ended. In the debris of what Harry took to have been the living room, Albus Dumbledore found the crumpled form of his wife. Harry tried to resist the urge to get closer but the need to find out why this had happened overwhelmed him. Lying next to Adonna's body was a set of knitting needles and some wool. It appeared as though she was hand knitting her husband a pair of socks for his birthday. Beneath the half finished socks was a note. It read:_

_Dearest Albus,_

_Twice I have asked you to join me. Twice you have refused. I now give to you one more chance. Join me or join your wife. _

_GW_

With this Harry left the memory. He knew that GW was Grindewald. This is why Dumbledore hated the Dark Arts so. Harry wept. The young wizard sat with his head upon his hands for several minutes before even allowing himself to look up. He understood now. At this moment he felt closer to Albus Dumbledore than he had in his entire life. A renewed feeling of resolve swept over him. He knew that he had to stop the war soon. Reaching for the bed table, he grabbed the second vial. This one contained Aberforth' memory.

_Harry was in a wide chamber. It was brightly lit with long white candles. This room was easily as big as the Great Hall. There were two people in the center of the room. He only vaguely recognized one of the men from the first memory he had watched. The man was unshaven. His hair was beginning to gray and had grown extremely long. He looked as though he had not smiled in years. Worry and age shown vibrantly on his face. Otherwise however, he looked to be in better shape than anyone Harry had ever seen. The determination in his face and the muscular physique told the world he was preparing for something important. "That must be Aberforth beside him." Thought Harry. Once he got close enough to hear the men all of his suspicions were proven correct._

"_Are you ready, Albus?" asked the well groomed wizard. "Is that a question you really feel you must ask, Aberforth?" came the reply. "Remember," started Albus "no bowing just start dueling. There will be no pleasantries when I meet Gridewald. With that said Aberforth through the first curse. The duel was faster than anything Harry had ever witnessed. They were throwing spells at eachother that definitely were not standard Hogwart's spells. They yelled their spells aloud, flashing their wands like swords in front of them. Harry payed closer attention to Albus. His spellwork was amazing. He seemed to disappear and reappear at will. It was not apparition, he simlply vanished and popped back up. After several minutes it was over. Aberforth Dumbledore lay on the ground unconscious. His brother woke him up. "What was that about, Albus?" was the first thing out of his mouth. "What was what about dear brother?" was the reply. "You kept saying your spells aloud. That's why I was able to block nearly everything you through." "Well," Albus began to explain. "I wanted this to last as long as possible. I thought it would give you a better chance." "Okay, I'll give you that. But how were you able to block my nonverbal spells so easily. I had my mind closed so I knew you were not using occulemency. And where did you learn to transport yourself like that? That was amazing." Albus considered his brothers questions for a moment before answering. "Your wand movements gave away the nonverbal spells. As far as the instant teleportation goes, I'll show you." he said with a smile. To Harry's amazement, Albus began to show Aberforth how to do everything he just did. _

Harry replied the memory several times. Eventually he was mimicking Albus's every movement. He paid close attention everything the brothers spoke about. Harry knew it would take awhile, but he had found a way for Dumbledore to teach him to duel. It was several hours later when he decided he should take a break. Looking out the window he was surprised to see the morning sun rising. He had trained all night. Harry laid on his bed to reflect on his training. In the memory Albus was trying to teach his brother how to use his magic without his wand. He explained to Aberforth that true magical ability come from inside and that a wand was just a tool used to help focus that magic. Albus had been working on focusing the magic within himself with only his thoughts and seemed to have some success. Harry on the other hand was not having success at all. He had begun to catch on to non-verbal spells and occlumency. However wandless magic seemed impossible. His mind was racing with these thoughts when sleep finally overtook the young wizard.

It was well past nightfall when Harry woke. He heard a meeting of the order going on downstairs in the dining room. Once the voices died down he decided to sneak downstairs for a quick bite. True it was his home and normally he would have sat in on the meeting, but at this moment the memories in his room seemed more important. He was finally preparing himself for his destiny. After a quick meal, Harry went back to his room to resume his training within the pensieve. Mentally he began to prepare himself to resume training in Aberforth's memory. "On second thought," he said to himself. "I haven't looked at the memory Dumbledore gave to Mad-Eye yet." With this thought he grabbed the vial and poured it into the silvery liquid.

_Harry could not have been more surprised at his surroundings. He had expected more training, maybe even a huge battle. The irony of what he saw made him smile. This was definitely Dumbledore's way of being funny. Dumbledore had given Mad-Eye Moody the memories he had of a party. At least, Harry thought it was a party at first. Once he had gotten over the irony, he noticed the decorations and the way people were dressed. Everyone was in their best dress robes. It appeared as though there was one muggle family there, as they were dressed in their church best. The youngest of the muggles looked very familiar. It then hit him. He was at a wedding, his parents wedding. The young muggle was his Aunt Petunia. "That means those are my grandparents" he thought to himself. Surveying the crowd he saw many faces he would later know. Minerva, Hagrid, Mad-Eye, and of course Dumbledore all stood out to him. Harry was paying so much attention to the crowd that he hadn't glanced at the front of the festivities. Finally he looked up. There standing before everyone was a very young and very handsome Sirius Black. He looked at the other groomsmen and recognized them as Remus and Peter. More important than these three Marauders, however, was the man standing to Sirius's immediate right. He couldn't have been much older than Harry. Three to four years tops, but he was Harry's mirror reflection. Except his eyes. It was his father. James Potter looked nervous. He also looked like he had tried to get his hair to lay flat with generous amounts of muggle hair gel. Harry was laughing when the music began._

_Harry noticed everyone had turned there attention to the end of the isle. His mother was making her entrance. She was wearing a set of beautiful white dress robes that looked very similar to a muggle wedding dress. An expensive muggle wedding dress. Her long red hair was flowing in the wind. For just one moment, Harry let his mind wonder to another red head he knew. He imagined how Ginny would look in that dress. He snapped himself back into the moment. He wanted to watch this. He looked up at his father. James's chest swelled with pride. He no longer seemed nervous. Harry saw Sirius playfully elbow his father. Sirius was smiling ear to ear trying to whisper something in the groom's ear. James payed no attention to his best friend. He was busy._

_It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever witnessed. Standing beside his father as his parents got married, he realized how important love really is. Too soon, his parents were enjoying their first kiss as husband and wife. Albus sent white doves flying into the air from his wand as Sirius and Remus both howled (literally howled thought Harry) in delight. Harry was afraid the memory was about to end. He was very pleased to see it was going to continue. The guest began filing out to the reception. Harry tried to keep in sight of Dumbledore while staying as near to his parents as he could. Eventually he knew he had to go with the other guests. They all awaited the newlyweds eagerly. When James and Lilly Potter entered the room they were greeted with a standing ovation. The party went on for a very long time. Harry spent most of his time watching his mother and the Marauders. Near the end of the memory, the Marauders approached Dumbledore. "Thank you for being here, Albus." began James. "This was truly a pleasure, James. In dark times like these there can never be enough love." replied Albus. "Yes, Albus." Now it was Remus speaking. "We wanted to speak to you about the war." "Gentlemen, today is a day for celebration. Not war." said Dumbledore. However he knew by the look on the four friends faces this was not going to wait. "Fine what can I do for you?" Sirius took the mantle of spokesmen and began. "We all want to join the order." "All four of you?" asked Albus, looking at Peter. "Yes, all of us" said Peter defiantly. "Very well. I trust you all. And you are welcome to help." Dumbledore stated with a smile. His smile quickly became a grin as he said. "Now, James, I do believe there is a cake to cut."_

Harry emerged from the memory happier than he had ever been. He also had one clear thought in his head. Ginny. "It was a mistake to run from her." he thought, "but not a mistake I can't fix." His thoughts however were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. It was Remus. "Harry, may I come in?" "Absolutely, Mooney. What can I do for you?" Harry asked his friend. Mooney sighed heavily. "Harry, I know where the next memory is. It's in Godric's Hollow."


End file.
